


Rough nights, Lamp light, and Restless Slumber

by heartlesslynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreaming, Fighting, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Injury (minor), Insomnia, Sharing a Bed, Sleep disorders, Tags Subject to Change, character injury (minor), i wrote this rather than sleeping, no idea how to tag all of this, no intended ships because tired brain can' figure out the nuances of romace, team as a family, this writer is fueled by insomnia, waking up choking with water isn't the best for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: The mighty nein and their complex issues with sleep (and the sand[person])





	1. Caleb

  Caleb

  The night was upon them. The party had made their way to a small inn, just on the edge Haperduke, several days journey leaving the party worn and weary. No one had protested the suggestion for a night at an inn, several wet, cold nights on the road taking their toll. They exchanged the necessary coin for rooms, and everyone had divided after a quiet meal together. Nott and Caleb left the group earliest; Caleb wishing for some quiet time to read his spell books and work on spell translation, Nott wishing to get away from tempting pockets of weary travelers that were not nearly grumpy enough to steal from. The night wore on, the rest of the group lingering down in the tavern before making the way to their own rooms. The inn quieted, as everyone began to rest. Minus one

Nott bid Caleb goodnight, her exhaustion becoming more apparent as she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer. Caleb continued on his task, the back of his mind much too hurried for rest at this time. He had too much to learn, to transcribe, to do. Sure, he was also weary, but he suspected his mind would give him great trial if he attempted rest. He knew the consequences of missing sleep. He needed to gain his magic back after a hard day of travel, having used several spells during an encounter on the edge of Haperduke. But he just wasn’t able to. So why waste time trying when he knew it was futile?

A few hours passed, the sky dark, only marred by the passing moon. Caleb studies by the window until the moon was no longer able to properly light his reading. He considered casting dancing lights, before thinking better of it. He didn’t wish to disturb Nott, and it would be a wasted spell at this point. He closed his books as quietly as possible, his mind whirring through possible solutions to the problem. He settled on stepping out into the hallway. The sconces must be lit by this time, and if they weren’t, he could light one himself easily enough. He gathered his things, checking the silver thread before passing through the doorway, closing the door as quietly as possible.

The hallway was dim, the sconces not lit, but as Caleb looked, he could see lights still coming from the stairway, leading down to the tavern. “Well, if anything I can sit at a tavern table and read.” He thought, walking down the hall and then again down the stairwell. For a small inn they were surprisingly well maintained, not a single board creaking beneath his step. As he reached the main floor, he saw a fire going in the hearth, and the sconces closest to the tavern tables lit, still burning bright at such a late hour. Alas, he was not the only one with this plan.

Yasha looked up, the barbarian likely being pulled out of her thoughts by what little noise Caleb made on his entrance. “Trouble sleeping?” She asked, a little rough, but just honest in her question.

“Something like that.” Caleb muttered, not really much for talking on a normal day. “Mind if I join you?”

“All yours.” Yasha said, gesturing to the other places at the table. Caleb nodded, moving to sit across from the Aasimar woman. He lay out his books, opening to the marked pages he had been reading upstairs. “More spells?” Yasha asked. Caleb nodded, turning back to his work. Yasha let him be, opening her own book and beginning to read.

The two sat in companionable silence, the only sound between them being the turning of pages and the scribbling of notes. Neither spoke, but in all reality, there was no need for words. Simply a need to fill the hours before dawn.

A while later, the sky still dark, but closer to dawn than dusk, Yasha closed her book quietly, looking at Caleb. The wizard didn’t notice right away, clearly focused on the passage in front of him. But he did notice, several minutes later, the lack of other pages turning. He looked up, giving her a questioning look.

“I think I am heading up for now.” She said simply, getting up from her seat. “Will you be alright on your own?”

“I’m fine.” Caleb said plainly, not irritated, just tired. His brain was reeling less at this stage, the work giving him a focus for the almost nervous, pent up energy that seemed to emanate from his core. If he was lucky, he could get a short rest in before morning.

Yasha nodded to his statement, beginning to turn away, before stopping short, considering her words. “You know,” She started, her speech a little stunted as she thought of the right way to phrase things, “Sometimes, I think Molly also stays awake this long. If you ever want someone to sit with you.” Caleb threw her a questioning look, Yasha sighing. “From the circus. He had trouble learning to slow down and rest when he needed. Sometimes he still does.” She paused, on last time, before adding, “Thought you ought to know. Just incase.”

“I’ll keep that in consideration.” Caleb noted, knowing that he wouldn’t forget. Yasha nodded, before continuing her trip to her room. Caleb turned back to his reading, a small hope that maybe he would rest yet this night.


	2. Nott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Pain/injury recovery

“Nott, I’m sorry.” Jester said tearily, “I used all my spells, and then you got so hurt, and-”

“Jester, I’m fine.” Nott said, her voice a little shriller from the pain. The goblin had been knocked out in the fight, a misplaced swing from a giant’s club sending her flying. The group had been battling quite a bit on this leg of the journey, their healing potions running low and Jester’s healing magic being used up almost daily at this stage. They were still a full day’s journey from their next stop, and with that afternoon’s confrontation, they were all looking a little battle worn. Jester had done the best that she could, the cleric’s magic reserves fully tapped after reviving Nott and healing Mollymauk, the purple teifling having taken a severe blow himself.

“I can heal you more in the morning, I pinkie promise.” Jester said, clearly feeling bad over the situation.

“I will be fine, don’t worry about me.” Nott said, hiding how much pain she was actually feeling. Her ribs were the worst, taking the brunt of the impact both from the club and the landing. Breathing hurt considerably, but there was nothing they could do in their current state.

“I’ll take first watch.” Caleb offered, the wizard having the least injuries out of the group. 

“I’ll watch with you.” Beau also offered, the monk sporting a black eye and busted lip from a blow to the face.

“I ca-” Nott started to say, before Caleb and Beau threw her a look. She had trouble reading them, sometimes. Whether they were looks of disgust, or pity, or-

“You should rest, Nott.” Jester insisted. “I think between the six of us we can handle watch tonight.”

“No, I can help!” Nott insisted, refusing to be a burden to this group. “It’s just a littl-”

“Nott, you almost died.” Caleb said bluntly, “There is nothing little about that.”

“Yes it is!” Nott said in frustration, “Caleb, we’ve been through worse. I’ve been through worse, there is nothing stopping me fro-”. As Nott got more worked up, the ache in her ribs started to feel more attuned to fire raking across her inner organs, the goblin having to take pause for some deep breaths, closing her eyes against the pain.

“Nott,” Beau said in her gruff manner, “You’re clearly in pain. Your body needs rest to heal. At this point you are harming yourself by staying awake. We trust you, and we know you would help if you were able. But you’re not right now.”

“Besides, the faster you rest the sooner I have spells again and then I can heal you!” Jester said cheerfully. “Then you can watch all you want! But not while you are making the painful frowny faces. It’s not good for you.”

Nott held back the glare she wanted to throw at the group. She felt teamed up on, but in the back of her mind she knew they were right. In her current state, she wouldn’t be any help in a fight. She would sooner get someone hurt than actually assist. And she hated that fact. “Fine,” Nott said, a little gruffer than normal, “But I watch tomorrow. Regardless.”

“Yes, tomorrow you will be on watch rotation.” Caleb noted, the wizard going into the cart and beginning to pull out his and Nott’s bedrolls. Nott would have insisted she do it for herself, but considering her current state, she was getting the help if she wanted it or not.

The group began to settle down, Fjord building a fire and the others rolling out bedrolls, Caleb and Beau discussing where they would station themselves for watch. Nott lay back on her bedroll, curling onto her side, cradling her ribcage and breathing as deeply as she dare. She drifted off to the sounds of stirring bodies on the ground and quiet breaths.

 

Nott awoke in the middle of the night, her body screaming at her to change position, her lungs almost burning from not getting enough air. She rolled onto her back, forgetting where the majority of the pain residing. She held herself back from calling out, closing her lips tightly and curling onto her other side, her hand clawing into the ground for something to anchor her away from the pain. On impulse she began to reach for her flask, knowing that the liquor would numb, even for a little while. She knew she needed rest, but the pain was so fierce, she was drowning in it.

“Nott, are you alright?” The low rumble of Fjord’s voice asked, Nott looking past the fire to see the Half orc, sitting on the back of the wagon.

“Hurts.” Nott said plainly, having to search even for the simplest words to describe what was going on. Fjord looked at her with quiet consideration, before nodding to himself, looking off into the distance. Nott couldn’t see past the fire, the amount of focus she was exerting even to do that was a struggle.

Fjord got up from his post, throwing his hand into the air, signaling whichever partner was patrolling as he walked around the fire. He knelt next to Nott, offering a hand to help her sit up. She took the hand, grasping it tightly as she sat up, the world almost spinning with the motion. “Alright, Jester’s on last watch. She should be recovered enough by then to heal you some more. If you want to sit up with me and Yasha, I won’t make you sleep if it’s hurting you.”

“Yes, yes, awake is good.” Nott hissed. At least awake she was less likely to breathe too deeply and pull something else. Fjord nodded, a hand sliding under Nott’s small frame and picking her up as delicately as possible, avoiding the area around her ribs. The two went over to the wagon, Fjord setting her down gently on the edge, his hand reaching back into the recesses and pulling at….. something.

“Knew he didn’t sell it,” Fjord mumbled, a rolled tapestry being brought out of the cart. He unrolled part of it, wrapping a portion of it around Nott’s shoulders, folding the rest to act as a cushion behind the goblin. Nott didn’t protest, the night chill hitting her harder than usual.

Yasha came back around the fire, nodding at Nott’s presence before noting what she saw on her walk around, which was nothing. Their fight earlier must have taken out most of the baddies in the area for a while. Which was a relief. Fjord offered to do the next walk around, Yasha waving him off. She murmured something about wanting to keep moving, before heading off, doing the same walk around of the area around their camp.

Nott and Fjord sat silently for a few minutes, Nott’s breathing evening out as she properly woke. The pain had reduced to a dull roar, the brunt of it coming from the surprise of it all. “So, um, Fjord.” Nott said, grabbing the man’s attention. “What was it like out of the ocean?”

“Wet, I guess.” Fjord noted.

“Any interesting stories?” Nott asked, searching for a distraction. Fjord hummed for a second, considering.

“Well, there was the one time with the cuttlefish.” Fjord started, beginning to weave a tale of one of his earliest adventures. Nott listened intently, part of her glad for the distraction, the other part pleased Fjord was willing to open up about his past with her. It was, nice, even.


	3. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester; trouble falling asleep, and one big cuddle puddle

“And then, Oskar told his confidant tha-” Jester gushed, updating Yasha on the tale of Tusk Love, much to Beau’s discomfort. 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this.” Beau said with a huff, getting up to go refill her drink. “Anyone else want anything?”

“Surprise me.” Mollymauk said, a grin on his face. He was on his way to being thoroughly smashed, the tavern keep being very generous with their pours, meaning a very happy teifling. Everyone else turned down the offer, either finished drinking for the night or still working on what they had. Beau walked off, two empty flaggons in hand.

“Does Beau not like this ‘Tusk love’?” Yasha asked, curious at the reaction from their monk.

“More like Beau isn’t a fan of discussing smut in a crowded tavern around people who may get the wrong idea.” Fjord offered.

“To be fair, we only got the one room tonight.” Caleb pointed out. “Some people may think it odd that seven individuals will be sharing two beds?”

“It’s all they had.” Nott reminded, “Otherwise we would have gotten more. We don’t get many options in a town this size.”

“Very true.” Mollymauk chuckled, “Besides, we’re only here to resupply. Maybe a night or two and then we can head out again.”

“Which reminds me.” Caleb noted, “I need more ink and paper.” A groan went through the group, Caleb giving them all a questioning look.

“We’ll do what we can.” Fjord rumbled from his point at the table, an eyebrow shooting up as he watched Beau return.

“Last drinks, bar keep is closing up for the night.” Beau noted, casually pushing a flagon to Molly. “He called it a Singing Chari. No clue what’s in it, but there were a couple different bottle poured into that. Tread lightly.”

“Wonderful.” Mollymauk said, picking of the flagon and beginning to chug the mixture. The group watched in quiet fascination as the contents of the container disappeared. Molly finished the drink, slamming the flagon onto the table. He paused, before belching, holding a hand in front of his mouth for some attempt at modesty. “Pardon me, just slipped out that one.”

“What was in it?” Jester asked, looking at the empty flagon.

“Whiskey, whiskey, some sort of malt liquor I couldn’t identify, and…….. vinegar?” Molly noted, a sly grin on his face.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or serious right now,” Beau pointed out, “But either way, nice job champ.”

“Thanks, I’ll be here all week.” Mollymauk retorted, getting up from his chair as if he hadn’t just chugged an extremely large alcoholic beverage. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going up to bed.”

“Yes, I do believe it is that time.” Caleb noted, closing the book he was reading. “Though, will you be quite alright? That was alot of liquor.”

“Ask Yasha about the party canal sometime.” Molly said nonchalantly, as if that phrase explained away his high tolerance. Most of the group shook their head, a chuckle being heard from Yasha.

The group finished their drinks, one by one heading up to the room, taking time to give people privacy if they wished for it to prepare for rest. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow when Beau isn’t paying attention.” Jester whispered to Yasha.

“I can hear you, you know.” Beau stated bluntly, eliciting giggles from Jester as she got ready for bed.

“Ok, who wants beds, and who is ok with floor?” Fjord asked, the room large enough for two beds. “If we squeeze I think we can fit two on a bed.”

“I’m small, I think Caleb and I can take one.” Nott offered, “If that’s alright with everyone?”

“Makes sense to me,” Beau said, already yawning. “I’m good with the floor.”

“I don’t think I’ll fit on a bed.” Yasha noted, looking at the beds that she loomed over. “The floor is fine.”

“I’m ok with the floor,” Molly said, already spreading out his cloak like a makeshift blanket. “Fjord, Jester, up to you?”

“I’m good with the floor if you want a bed for once, Fjord?” Jester offered, knowing the last few times this circumstance had happened, Fjord ended up with the floor.

“I think I will.” Fjord said, “Thanks Jester.” She felt her cheeks flush, a grin lighting her face.

The team settled in for the night, Caleb and Nott settling into one bed, Fjord in the other, while the rest made themselves comfortable on the floor. One by one, they nodded off, good nights slipping into quiet breaths. Except for Jester. Normally she was one of the earliest to sleep, her habits helpful in that situation. But this night, with everyone else drifting off to sleep, she just couldn’t. 

Jester rolled around several times, making efforts to not disturb everyone else in the room. But she just couldn’t get to sleep. Every time she felt she was getting close, her eyes shot open again. She considered getting up and asking Fjord if he was willing to switch, feeling a bit guilty since she said she was fine with the floor earlier. She stopped short, Beau sitting up with a huff.

“Oh, did I wake you Beau?” Jester asked with a whisper, the monk turning to see that the blue teifling was still awake.

“No, this floor did.” Beau said grumpily, “It’s freaking cold in here.” Jester nodded, not having noticed. She always seemed to run hot, but maybe her body was just having difficulty adjusting to the room’s temperature. 

“Well, I’m warm if you want to lay closer?” Jester offered, the group on more than one occasion having slept in close quarters to conserve warmth when they couldn’t light fires. Beau was quiet for a second, before a shuffling sound could be heard.

“Hey Molly,” Beaus said, a solid ‘thunk’ sound being heard as the purple teifling shifted his horns on the floor.

“What, annoying one?” Molly asked with a groan.

“Do you think we could all fit on the beds if we moved them together?” Beau asked. There was a pause, all awake parties considering it.

“Since they’re bigger than the ones from the last time we tried, I don’t see why not?” Molly noted, having likely actually considered that as an option. “I’ll wake Fjord and Yasha?”

“‘M already up.” Fjord grumbled, sitting up.

“Morning starshine.” Molly said with a chuckle, getting off of the floor, rounding the one bed and going to the other, gently prodding Caleb and Nott, asking them the same.

Yasha was the most concerned, fearing her size would someone compromise the situation. “What if it breaks?” She asked genuinely as Fjord and Jester moved the two bed frames together, the blankets getting pulled off to be pulled over everyone once they were in position.

“Then the innkeeper gets a nice new bed tomorrow for when we try it again.” Molly said, “Trust me on this, it’s a win win, so let’s give it a shot.”

“Alright, Yasha said sheepishly, before following the others to lay down.

In the end, the group all laid across both beds, rather than dispersing between the two and forcing someone to mind the gap in the frames moved in the night. Yasha took the edge closest to the footboard, incase she decided she preferred the floor after all. Fjord took the side by the headboards, incase he had one of his ‘Wet Dreams’ as Molly had taken to calling them. Caleb had been convinced to go between Molly and Fjord, incase he also felt a need to leave. Beau took the end by Yasha, a faint blush lighting her cheeks as she suggested in, Yasha agreeing. This left the middle to Nott and Jester, Jester squishing herself between her team, finding the presence of other bodies comfortable, compared to attempting to rest alone on the floor. Nott looked at the gathered group for a moment, before sliding along the far edge of the bed, near everyone’s feet, where the different in heights left some room she could utilize.

The group settled in, the blankets being pulled over them all. The good nights were wished again, and slowly the room quieted, no murmurs or hushed discussions. Everyone slowly but surely fell asleep. Even Jester, who once the blankets were in place, felt the tug of sleep draw her in. She put this idea away for another day, just in case they needed it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to classify this. Not quite insomnia because I guess I've written jester to having a good sleep routine and this being a one off? WHO knows, idk, my insomnia is kicking my butt and I don't need things to make sense.


	4. Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau: fighting for a good night's rest/restlessness

“You know, you really need to stop showing up like this.” Molly sighed, pulling Beau out of her dazed state. She span around, the world spinning a little bit around her as she raised her staff to strike, before recognizing that yes, it was her companion, and no, she should only hit him if he is being an asshole.

“Sorry about that.” Beau grumbled, lowering her weapon. She had snuck out of the inn while everyone was resting, knowing of the Cobalt Soul had a presence in the area. She had been aching for a fight the last few days, the team hard set on resting up before heading out again. But Beau had enough rest. More than she could handle, quite frankly. So she had slipped out, found some more of the monks, made some more connections. Ended up being sent off to deal with a small time threat to the monastery, the guy clearly not sure what he had gotten himself into. The fight had been what Beau needed, able to give unrestrained blows. She as in the right, or so she had hoped. 

The guy had gotten his fair set of blows in before Beau took him down, leaving the bastard a coin purse lighter in exchange for the blows she had received. Seemed like a fair play on her part. So what if she was a little slow going getting back to the inn? She had a potion waiting in her bag that she could take to lessen the majority of the damage, and in the morning she could play it off like a bar brawl. Nothing to it. Except.

Molly whistled, looking at Beau’s face with a quiet awe. “Who gave you that shiner? She’s a real beaut, I will admit, but on that purple already is sure to hurt like a bitch.”

“You should see the other guy.” Beau said with pride.

“I’m sure he took his defeat gracefully.” Molly said, turning and standing next to Beau, grabbing one of her wrists and throwing it over his shoulder. Beau began to protest, before recognizing that maybe she did need the help. Her steps weren’t as steady as they had been, leaving the alley. The support Mollymauk gave her helped her stand better, though it did pull at the stitch on her side. “Think you can make it back to the inn?”

“I know I can.” Beau said, the two starting to make their slow journey up the road, back to the inn. As they got closer, Beau could see Fjord waiting, keeping an eye down both ends of the street, seeing them from a distance and making his way towards them.

“So, bar brawl, right?” Molly asked, Beau pausing before nodding. “Good, just wanted to check the cover we’re sticking with.”

“Thanks Molly.” Beau said.

“No problem, annoying one.” Molly said, Fjord coming closer.

“Who’d you fight?” Fjord asked, curiosity reading clear on his face.

“It was so impressive,” Molly started, “By the time I got there, Beau was going toe for toe with two giant gangster fellows, and both of them looked like they were run over by carts.”

“Don’t sell it short, it was three guys.” Beau pushed, adding another layer to the story.

“I don’t count the unconscious one,” Molly quickly added, “Clearly you did your job if he was already out for the count by the time I arrived.”

The two continued to spin a tall tale of Beau and the gangsters, and how she had save some poor innocent barmaid who had no way of defending herself against the brutes. Fjord hummed and hawed at the appropriate moments, opening doors when needed to help the other two. By the time they reached Beau and Jester’s room, he was rolling his eyes as they added more and more details, making the gangsters tougher and what have you.

“You know, you can’t just keep going off and having all the fun on you own.” Jester reminded, the cleric coming up from the tavern to take a look at Beau’s face and heal what she could.

“True, but life is more fun this way.” Beau said with a grin, stopping herself after it began to pull on the black eye.

“Well bring me along next time.” Jester stated, her hands cooling Beau’s face as her magic ran its course, “The sooner i heal you, the sooner you can be back to punching bad guys.”

“Alright alright, I’ll remember that next time.” Beau insisted, tiredness starting to seep into her bones. The fight had taken a lot out of her, and she knew she would rest that night.

“Well, you get some sleep. We’ll let you tell the others all about it in the morning.” Jester said with a grin. Beau nodded, lying back on her bed, the sheets cool and comfortable compared to her body, her wounds almost warm as they healed. She was out before the door to the room even closed, a smile wide on her face as she dreamed of throwing punches and finding answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; being a writer with insomnia is REALLY interesting sometimes. yay  
> so this is fueled by the fact that I needed something to put all of my brain energy into, slash putting your favs into situations you yourself are dealing with is a way of coping. right?  
> Better notes when less tired, comments appreciated. Find me on tumblr at tiredhobowizard


End file.
